Ken Ichijou/D∞D: Яe-Verse
Ken Ichijou/D∞D: Яe-Verse is the future version of Ken Ichijou in the D∞D: Яe-Verse timeline. He is the main male protagonist of DxD:Neo, the Knight of Rachel Astaroth, and the genetic clone of Issei Hyodou. The Ken Ichijou from a year into the future of the events of DxD:Neo, he has matured as a person (to an extent) and as a fighter. As a result of intense training, his Boosted Gear Replica, as well as the copied flesh of Great Red obtained through Issei's DNA, Ken is considered to be an incredibly powerful Devil in his own right. In short, he is a fake whose potential rivals that of the original. After learning that fighters from different dimensions were gathering for the Azazel Cup, Ken just couldn't resist the urge to join in. Determined to test his mettle against the other real Sekiryuuteis gathering for the tournament, Ken is going to fight 'til he drops and then some. His ultimate goal is to win the tournament in Rachel's honor..and maybe have some fun while he's at it. As a result of the many Dragons which inhabit his soul via his fake Boosted Gear, Ken is known as the Dragon King. Having similar goals and similarly battle-hungry dispositions, Ken agreed to team up with Yami Himura. A unique duo, Dragon Slayer and False Dragon Emperor, they plan to turn the tournament on its head. In truth, Ken is mostly curious to observe the existence which defeated several Dragon Emperors and learn so that he may someday surpass one of the "real ones". Appearance Ken, after awakening to both Great Red's power as well as that of the several Dragons whose bodies and souls were forged into his Boosted Gear Replica, has obtained heterochromic eyes, his right eye changing color depending on the Dragon whose power he's channeling (red, blue, violet, gold, etc). In the year since being reincarnated as a Devil, Ken's appearance has barely changed in every other regard. He retains his (self-proclaimed) handsome face and eye-length brown hair with an ahoge poking out of the top. While at school, he still tends to wear the student uniform of Kuoh Academy but has changed his casual clothes to a white, waist-length jacket over a slim purple hoodie and a black base layer shirt with black jeans. Personality Ken is an easy-going and happy-go-lucky type of person with a strong craving for excitement and power, albeit to a lesser extent ever since creating the Friendship Club with Rachel. He still shows his incredibly upbeat personality, but is more open about his troubles than he had been before and is more wary about the problems he causes for others, especially his friends and loved ones. He continues to behave ridiculously, but to a lesser extent than before (excluding his openness about his lewd desires), usually showing more of his intelligence and an overall more serious side when confronted with a serious situation or battle. However, that doesn't stop him from getting in a wisecrack or two at others' expense for the sake of breaking the tension, taunting his enemy, or calming his nerves. He displays a great displeasure towards killing, unless provoked by insults or attacks on his friends, in which case he will show an intense yet controlled rage (excluding cases where he believes them to be dead). Overall, he displays great camaraderie and great promise as a fighter and tactician. His affection spreads even to his enemies, showing a friendly side to those whom he perceives to have good in their hearts. As a result of the encouragement from Issei and his girls, Ken has come to terms with his identity as an "Imitation", determined to become, if anything, "the Imitation who surpasses the Original". He has also come to treat Chidori more honest and affectionately, accepting her as his literal "other half". History After the events of DxD:Neo, Ken learned of a "certain tournament" that was gathering powerful fighters from not only his world, but other worlds as well. Desiring to match his strength against that of other "true Red Dragons" like his "father", Ken enters the Azazel Cup of the D∞D: Яe-Verse '''timeline. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength: As a result of intense training at the hands of powerful masters, mastering the power of many Dragons within his Boosted Gear Replica, and awakening to the power of the flesh which ultimately came from Great Red through Issei's DNA, Ken has obtained incredible strength that rivals that of a High-Class Devil (more-so when he uses his Boosted Gear). His strength is so great that he is able to easily defeat a High-Tier Dragon and hold his own for long periods of time against Dragon King-class Dragons. Immense Durability: As a result of intense training at the hands of powerful masters, mastering the power of many Dragons within his Boosted Gear Replica, and awakening to the power of the flesh which ultimately came from Great Red through Issei's DNA, Ken has obtained the ability to endure the most grievous of blows including being stabbed through the chest, blown up by high concentrations of demonic power, and having a literal mountain dropped on top of him. Immense Speed: As a Knight, Ken possesses enhanced speed and mobility. Master Combatant: Due to his ability as both a fighter, tactician, and a quick-learner, Ken has obtained great skill in hand-to-hand, long-range, and weapon-based combat. He has become highly skilled in the use of martial arts, magic, as well as weapons such as swords, spears, axes, whips, etc. Immense Demonic Power:' '''Through intense training and practice, Ken has obtained overwhelming demonic power which rivals that of Ultimate-Class Devils. * '''Dragon Shot:' The signature technique inherited from his "father", Issei Hyoudou. Ken fires a beam of concentrated energy from his hand that's been enhanced by his Boosted Gear. Through careful practice and focus, Ken has managed to created several variations of this technique. ** Dragon Shotgun: A variation of the Dragon Shot. Ken concentrates the energy for his normal Dragon Shot into several directions, allowing him to hit multiple targets at once. However, the power of this technique is significantly less effective than that of the original towards strong enemies and is directly proportional to the amount of strength and demonic power Ken himself possesses. They are considered to have about the same strength as his punches. ** Blazing Dragon Shot: A variation of the Dragon Shot. Ken concentrates on the energy for his normal Dragon Shot while channeling the power of a Flame Dragon whose soul was made into part of his Boosted Gear Replica. It unleashes a powerful blast of scorching demonic flames with the temperature of a sun. ** Dragon Blizzard Wave: A variation of the Dragon Shot. Ken channels the power of the Dragon King of the North of Chinese mythology, Ao Shun, into his normal Dragon Shot, spreading it out upon firing so that it forms a powerful, freezing wave technique that freezes or slows enemies while damaging them with sharp shards of ice. ** Hydra-Torrent Dragon Shot: Channeling the power of the Dragon King of the East of Chinese mythology, Ao Guang, Ken fires a variation of the Dragon Shot more similar to his Dragon Shotgun that fires several blasts of highly-pressurized water at multiple targets with heavy stopping power. If used in combination with his Dragon Blizzard Wave. * Dress Break: Another of the techniques Ken inherited from Issei which has the ability to strip women of their clothing by touching the clothes. To use Dress Break, Ken first comes into contact with his target, after which a magic circle appears at the point of contact. Finally, Ken triggers the Dress Break with a snap of his fingers. Aside from clothing, Ken can also remove any magic covering the female body as well. ** Pantsu Steal: '''A technique Ken created based off of Dress Break's design. It specifically targets the undergarments of a woman's clothing, Ken using the magical "threads" in the normal Dress Break to ensnare the fabric and rip them off the female body, returning the undergarments to Ken's hand so quickly it looks instantaneous. It is more effective against women with larger "assets" as the removal of the bra causes their balance to be thrown off while moving. ** '''Sword of the Dress-Breaker: Ken molds "ero-particles" (demonic power Ken fuses with the power of his libido) into a bright, glowing red sword that extends from Boosted Gear's gauntlet. The sword does not deal damage directly to the target, but their clothes. The blade itself passes harmlessly through organic manner, but leaves "threads" of demonic power wrapped around whatever living surface it passes through. By slashing through at key points on his opponent's body, Ken is able to ensnare them completely in tight, near-unbreakable bondage threads. Dragon Breath: As a result of training in the use of his many Dragons, Ken has learned to breathe the elements of numerous Dragons without the use of demonic power. However, it is much less focused than the Dragon Shot and causes more widespread damage. Dragon Souls: '''As a result of the countless Dragon souls inhabiting his Boosted Gear Replica, Ken is able to channel one Dragon's ability set at a time. Each time he switches between Dragon's, his eye changes to a color corresponding with that Dragon's scales. '''Cosplay Beam: An original technique created by Ken so as to satisfy his tastes and fantasies as well as disarm female opponents. It replaces all armor, weapons, and magic with harmless, sexy cosplay. Berserk Mode: '''As a result of his Dragon DNA, Ken has the power to enter a state similar to a mix between Juggernaut Drive and Outrage Mode. It is triggered only when Ken's rage breaks its psychological limiter or when his body is pushed beyond its physical limits. While Berserk Mode is active, Ken is possessed by the rampaging soul of one of the Dragons sealed within his Boosted Gear Replica. Aside from a crimson-red cross-slit form his pupils take on within his glowing green eyes and his right eye's color changing to match the scales of whichever Dragon is possessing him, most of the changes are internal, Ken's power skyrocketing to the point of High-to-Ultimate-Class at the cost of his body slowly deteriorating from the strain. * '''Regiment Luxuria Drive!: A technique derived from his Berserk Mode. However, instead of increasing his strength through anger and rage from Dragons at the cost of his consciousness, Ken increases his strength through the power of his overwhelming libido. While not as powerful as Berserk Mode, it grants Ken a considerable boost in power when Balance Breaker or Boosted Gear are inaccessible. When used in tandem with his Boosted Gear, its power drastically increases. Bilingual: Another technique inherited from Issei, Ken gains the ability to talk to the breasts of all females. It is a helpful technique as it helps Ken learn his opponents' plans and strategies by asking their breasts. * Ero-llusion: An original technique derived from Bilingual, Ken peers into the hearts and minds of others, creating a barrier similar to Bilingual within which Ken can project the deepest, most private sexual fantasies of anyone within the barrier on large, magical screens in the air, causing intense distraction for all targets unprepared for the images appearing before their eyes. Equipment Boosted Gear Replica: '''A copy of the Boosted Gear, one of the 13 Longinus, created by the organization, PARADOX, using data and information left behind by Euclid Lucifuge as well as the souls of countless Dragons to act as its fuel. While still inferior to the original in terms of potential, its design has been improved upon by PARADOX and can be considered "an imitation that comes as close to the original as possible". Like the original, it can double the wielder's power every ten seconds as well as transfer that power to multiple targets. However, it cannot use techniques Issei had unlocked within his own Boosted Gear after his death or techniques reliant on his Promotion. * '''Super Special Milk Deluxe: A special concoction Ken created using the acidic component in slimes which melts clothes. It's a thick, milky, white substance that Ken prepares beforehand and stores in a special compartment he created in his gauntlet. He is able to compress it into 3-5 short to mid-range bullets with a large splash zone. When it makes contact with the clothes of women, it causes them to dissolve. When it makes contact with a woman's skin after their clothes have melted, it induces a pleasurable sensation at every area of contact to the point that they are immobilized. It is also noted to have a distinctly sweet taste and alluring scent that changes depending on the individual in question.''' * '''Oppai Dragon Gift: '''Also known as '''Present of the Breast Dragon Emperor. By transferring his power into the breasts of his target, Ken can increase their size dramatically, proving to be detrimental to martial artists as a result of a sudden change in their balance. * Boosted Gear Replica: Scale Mail: '''Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker. The Scale Mail creates a Dragon Armor which drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense. It also temporarily allows the user to use the power of the Boosted Gear without the 10-second interval. It is significantly more similar to the original than even Euclid's Replica Scale Mail. ** '''Scale Mail Barrier: '''Also known as the '''Insomniac Dragon's Ultimate Defense, it is a sub-species of Ken's Scale Mail achieved by channeling the soul of the Evil Dragon, Ladon, which was used in the forging of Ken's Boosted Gear Replica. It takes the form of black, full-body armor with a phantasmagoric defensive film at the back. Unlike Scale Mail with increases all physical traits, Scale Mail Barrier focuses solely on defense. The Boost function is still operable, but it only doubles Ken's basic power. *** Barrier Magic: Scale Mail Barrier grants Ken the ability to use barrier magic to trap enemies and/or as a defensive ability. It is also able to block the use of abilities to a certain degree.' ' * Sin Scale Mail: Also known as the Great Sin of the Berserker Dragon, it is a sub-species of Ken's Scale Mail achieved by channeling the soul of the Evil Dragon, Grendel, which was used in the forging of Ken's Boosted Gear Replica. It drastically increases both Ken's offensive and defensive abilities, being able to withstand the blow from someone wearing Dragon or otherwise magical armor. This form combines the incredibly high physical power of Grendel with the power of Boosted Gear, surpassing that of the normal Scale Mail. However, the stamina and demonic power is requires to manage it is far greater than that of Scale Mail to the point that Ken could only originally wear it for five minutes before passing out. Presently, he possesses enough power that he is able to use it for several hours without becoming exhausted. * Syn-Knight Scale Mail: Also known as the Light of the Golden Dragon Knight, it is the strongest incarnation of Ken's sub-species Scale Mails, utilizing the hidden power of his Mutation Piece to combine the strength of every Dragon whose soul is sealed within his Boosted Gear Replica into one armor. It's strength, defense, speed, and magical power on top of the techniques of countless Dragons allows this form to be placed on par with Juggernaut Drive or even Issei Hyoudou's Cardinal Crimson Promotion. * ' Myriad Dragon King: '''Also known as the '''Crown of the Apocalypse Dragon. '''The form achieved by utilizing the power of Great Red passed on to Ken through the DNA which belonged to Issei's body, which had been created using Great Red's flesh. He becomes a literal Dragon, his body's form being overwritten by that of Great Red. His power becomes great enough to rival that of Diabolos Dragon combined with the countless techniques of the Dragons who inhabit Boosted Gear Replica. However, in order to achieve this power, a more intimate unity with his Dragon DNA as well as the Dragon souls in his Artificial Sacred Gear is required, meaning Ken's consciousness melds with those of the Dragons'. If Ken isn't careful, if he is unable to keep his own will strong, he will either be driven insane by the countless thoughts and souls around his and go berserk or have his consciousness buried under all of the others. '''Arondight:' The sword that once belonged to Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table, as well as a Holy Sword that lost its status after Lancelot used it to slay several of his fellow knights who were acting as guards of the execution of Guinevere. It also bears the secondary status as a Dragon-Slaying Sword, being able to deal great damage towards Dragons and those with Dragon-type Sacred Gears. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Astaroth Clan Category:DxD:Neo Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Longinus Category:Bamafelix